


Dance in the dark

by Asjaw



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asjaw/pseuds/Asjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-shot. Eric/Quatre</p>
<p>"Il aurait préféré qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Une phrase anodine, une insulte pour occulter le fait qu'il était à présent beaucoup trop près de lui – assez pour constater, malgré l'obscurité, le rictus sardonique qui déformait les lèvres de Tobias."</p>
<p>L'histoire d'amour entre Eric et Tobias a commencé dans la brutalité, et c'est comme ça qu'elle se termine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth.
> 
> Note : L'histoire commence lors de l'initiation de Tobias et Eric. Spoilers de Insurgent.

 

_____  

**Dance in the dark**  

**___  
**

 

_"Our relationship, it started with brutality and it will end in brutality.  
_ _Love was the smallest part of it."_

 

_—_ Chris Keller dans  _Oz_  

 

**1\. Eric**

  

La première fois qu'il avait dû se battre contre Tobias – à ce moment-là, il n'était encore que Tobias, le pète-sec malingre et quasi-mutique –, il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Il s'était élancé sur le ring et l'avait martelé de coups jusqu'à le mettre à terre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une masse inerte sur le tapis. Le corps de Tobias était recroquevillé entre ses jambes, trempé de sueur, du sang qui lui avait coulé sur le visage quand, d'un crochet du droit, il lui avait explosé l'arcade sourcilière. Un long moment après qu'il eut cessé de s'agiter sous lui, il continuait à lui enfoncer ses poings et ses pieds dans les côtes, sur le dos, les cuisses, partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Il attendait que Tobias se relève ou déclare forfait, mais c'était finalement l'instructeur qui avait décidé de mettre fin au combat.

 

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le match – dix minutes à peine –, il avait guetté sur le visage de l'autre un signe de soumission, de souffrance ou de peur, mais il n'avait rien vu. Tobias n'avait même pas vraiment cherché à se défendre. Il s'était contenté de recevoir les coups, sans desserrer les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il le fixait encore depuis son brancard quand on l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il s'était fait démolir haut-la-main, et il continuait à se foutre de lui.

Il restait là tremblant tandis que les suivants prenaient place sur le ring, et il se rendait compte qu'il avait gâché son énergie pour rien, que Tobias n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se battre, de le battre : il l'avait simplement laissé venir à lui pour mieux l'analyser. La victoire avait un étrange arrière-goût d'amertume.

 

*

 

Ils étaient souvent les derniers à quitter la salle d'entraînement. Eric se maintenait en tête du classement sans fournir trop d'efforts, mais il éprouvait le besoin viscéral de se défouler. Toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée en lui, ces dernières années au sein des Érudits, nécessitait plus que de simples duels avec d'autres transferts pour se libérer. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui menaçait d'imploser, de se fendre et de le détruire, s'il ne l'étouffait pas en frappant encore et encore et encore contre les sacs de jute.

 

Pour Tobias, c'était autre chose. Après trois semaines, il avait enfin franchi la ligne rouge – il se trouvait à présent juste au-dessus de la liste des futurs recalés, et il semblait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas remonté un à un les échelons du classement. À l'observer de loin dans la pénombre de la salle déserte, Eric avait fini par comprendre que la fatigue et les séquelles physiques de ses défaites ne pouvaient pas être des ennemis pour Tobias ; la seule bataille qui se jouait en lui avait lieu dans sa tête ; seul son mental luttait.

 

*

 

À la fin de l'entraînement, quand tous les novices envahissaient les douches, il le cherchait des yeux par habitude. Son corps changeait. Sous les ecchymoses et les sillons marrons de ses récents tatouages, de fines lignes de muscles se dessinaient.

  
Il commença à le considérer comme un éventuel véritable adversaire.

 

*

 

Ils étaient maintenant presque à égalité. Eric le battait toujours sur le ring, et Tobias maitrisait les lames comme personne. C'était le seul domaine où ils ne jouaient pas vraiment au coude-à-coude. Eric avait beau se concentrer, viser, garder ses yeux rivés sur le poteau d'en face ; Tobias lui adressait un sourire goguenard ; et immanquablement, son tir manquait son but de quelques millimètres. Les mains d'Eric s'écrasaient rageusement sur le manche du couteau. Il aurait préféré l'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont Tobias jetait le sien dans les airs, la trajectoire exacte – un bref sifflement, et la lame s'enfonçait en plein cœur de la cible.

 

*

 

Ils s'entraînaient toujours jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Le plus souvent, c'était Eric qui quittait la salle le premier, fatigué d'entendre le tac-tac-tac des poings de Tobias sur la toile à côté de lui ; parfois, c'était Tobias, alors il regardait son dos qui s'éloignait en direction de la Fosse, ses omoplates saillantes sous les tatouages humides de sueur, et il s'acharnait de plus belle contre le sac de frappe.

 

*

 

Au fur et à mesure, ils avaient commencé à boxer côte à côte. Ils ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole ; dans la journée, pendant l'entraînement ou au cours des repas, ils restaient sagement à l'abri de leurs groupes. Tobias traînait surtout avec les natifs, une bande de tocards qui, aux yeux d'Eric, ne savait rien faire d'autre que gueuler à table et soulever des haltères. Lui avait préféré rester parmi les siens. Semaine après semaine, il avait réussi à se constituer une véritable cour parmi les transferts ; c'était plus simple ici, entre camarades de lutte, où chacun l'avait vu en combat singulier, savait ce qu'il valait et pouvait, selon le contexte, l'admirer ou le craindre.

 

Mais dans l'obscurité, les choses évoluaient. Quand ils se retrouvaient à deux au fond de la salle, sans public, sans arbitre, sans la menace d'un score ou d'un classement au-dessus de leur tête, leur rivalité se dissipait d'elle-même. Ils ne ressentaient plus le besoin de maintenir entre eux des mètres de distance de sécurité. Sans se regarder, ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Sans se regarder...

 

Imperceptiblement, sans qu'ils en aient conscience, leurs techniques de combat en plein jour devenaient peu à peu sensiblement les mêmes.

 

*

 

Amar avait fini par leur faire la remarque – le visage d'Eric s'était fermé, comme si on l'avait accusé de tricher ou de ne pas se battre à la loyale. Tobias n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient repris leurs habitudes nocturnes. Mais quand ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés face à face sur le ring, une semaine plus tard, il lui avait assené un coup au-dessus de l'oeil – le piercing d'Eric s'était brusquement mis à pisser le sang, lui brouillant la vue, et Tobias en avait profité pour le mettre KO. C'était la première fois qu'il gagnait contre lui.

 

*

 

« Casse-toi de là, connard ».

 

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on lui retire l'anneau. La plaie cicatrisait, une vilaine croûte commençait à se former autour du métal, mais ce n'était pas la souffrance qui faisait luire ses yeux, tandis qu'il regardait Tobias s'installer tranquillement juste à côté de lui. La salle s'était vidée, tous les autres novices étaient dans les dortoirs.

 

Sans prononcer un mot, celui-ci commença à sautiller sur place pour s'échauffer, tournant comme un danseur autour du sac de boxe.

 

« T'as entendu, pète-sec ? Je t'ai dit de dégager. »

 

Il amorça un mouvement vers lui, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sans cesser de bouger, Tobias fit volte-face, comme pour le défier de s'approcher davantage.

 

Il aurait préféré qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Une phrase anodine, une insulte pour occulter le fait qu'il était à présent beaucoup trop près de lui – assez pour constater, malgré l'obscurité, le rictus sardonique qui déformait les lèvres de Tobias.

  
*

 

Son coup de poing jaillit presque instinctivement – Tobias esquiva l'attaque en se baissant, puis contra aussitôt par un violent coup de coude en pleine poitrine. Le souffle coupé, Eric essaya de faire un pas de côté pour éviter la chute, mais Tobias s'était déjà rué sur lui, et ils se battaient maintenant à même le sol, au mépris total des règles de l'art, s'empoignant à bras-le-corps pour cogner encore à l'aveuglette, avec le front, les mains, les genoux, roulant l'un contre l'autre dans un combat sauvage, acharné, silencieux.

 

 

 


	2. 2. Tobias

_"It's seems during the night that I can't even close my eyes_

_I gotta tell you about my sweet living nightmare_

_I fall in love with, every night"_  

– Ghinzu

 

**2\. Tobias**

 

La violence n'avait pas changé d'intensité, elle avait simplement changé de forme. Il n'y avait pas eu de moment de rupture ou de flottement dans la chorégraphie, les choses et les gestes s'étaient enchaînés, fluides, sur le même rythme : il ne savait pas comment il s'était tout à coup retrouvé avec la main d'Eric dans son pantalon, avec sa propre main autour du cou d'Eric, ses pieds continuaient de frapper machinalement tandis qu'il se frottait contre son adversaire, que les dents de celui-ci lui labouraient l'épaule... Il voulait lui briser la mâchoire mais, au lieu de ça, ses doigts se faufilèrent dans la bouche d'Eric, qui se mit à gémir et remuer la langue et Tobias concentra toute sa force dans son bassin pour assener encore un nouveau coup, il ne fallait pas que le combat s'arrête /

 

Finalement, il retira ses doigts de la bouche d'Eric, et fut surpris de les voir enduits d'un liquide sombre – il avait du lui péter une dent tout à l'heure, mais maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il inclina la tête – il était fasciné par la couleur du sang sur les lèvres d'Eric / (...) c'était salé, un peu visqueux, mais tiède, il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa encore avant de se mettre à lécher carrément. Ça ne semblait pas déranger Eric, qui avait en fait arrêté de bouger – seule sa main continuait de s'agiter plus bas, de monter et descendre sur son entrejambe.

 

Tobias ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite : une part de lui souhaitait simplement rester là à faire le vampire, mais il avait aussi envie d'arracher toutes les couches de tissu entre eux, d'aller plus loin, de goûter autre chose...

 

Il poussa un soupir quand il sentit le pantalon d'Eric descendre sur ses cuisses, puis s'écarta un peu pour faire glisser le sien, sans cesser de l'embrasser – c'était bon de le sentir si chaud et dur contre lui, il n'osait pas toucher avec les mains mais il fit un mouvement pour basculer dessous et laissa Eric leur imposer son rythme.

 

*

 

À présent ils baignaient dans une tension constante. Les premières épreuves arrivaient à grand pas et beaucoup de novices craquaient sous la pression. On avait retrouvé un corps au fond du Gouffre, règlement de compte ou suicide, qu'importe, ça faisait toujours un candidat de moins. Tobias était à cran. Il continuait de s'entraîner chaque nuit avec Éric, commençait à aimer réellement prendre et donner des coups, prendre et se faire prendre, c'était au fond un petit peu la même chose. Il ne faisait pas bien la différence.

 

Lutter dans la pénombre et à l'horizontal, au lieu de se battre debout sur le ring ; ça ne nécessitait pas beaucoup plus d'efforts – à peine plus de lessive.

 

*

 

C'était le jour des visites. Les parents d'Eric n'étaient pas venus, ceux de Tobias non plus. Il avait passé un moment à traîner dans la Fosse, pour tuer le temps, puis s'était décidé à rejoindre le dortoir, où il était tombé nez à nez sur Eric qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé jusqu'ici à quel point ils étaient semblables, deux orphelins farouches et sans attaches.

Il s'allongea sur son lit dos au mur, tandis qu'Eric laissait échapper un petit ricanement.

 

« La faction avant les liens du sang, hein ? »

 

C'était étrange de le voir ici, seul en plein jour. De le considérer comme un ex-Érudit. Ça rendait plus cruelle la réalité de leur initiation : tôt ou tard l'entraînement prendrait fin, ils seraient classés en fonction de leurs scores, obtiendraient un emploi, cesseraient d'être novices ; cela signifiait également la fin des joutes nocturnes.

 

Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il se redressa sur son lit et lança, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa remarque.

 

« J'ai envie de me faire un nouveau tatouage. Tu m'aides à choisir ? »

 

Et comme Eric lui mimait le geste d'aller se faire foutre, il quitta le dortoir avec un rire abrupt.

 

*

 

Enfin les résultats de fin de première phase leur furent dévoilés. Tobias était passé de justesse devant Eric, à la première place du classement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui pour lui faire son fameux sourire victorieux-goguenard, et ne s'étonna pas de le voir grincer des dents.

 

 

*

 

Les choses avaient changé lors de la deuxième phase de l'initiation. Les résultats spectaculaires de Tobias avaient rapidement circulé parmi les Audacieux et il jouissait à présent d'une certaine popularité. Tout le monde voulait connaître Quatre, le fameux novice qui venait à bout de sa simulation en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « paysage des peurs ».

 

Maintenant il passait toutes ses nuits sur le fauteuil de cuir, plongé en tête à tête avec ses pires cauchemars. À force de s'injecter sans arrêt du sérum, la peau de son cou était criblée de trous. On se moquait de lui, mais avec déférence : pour les Audacieux, l'obsession de Tobias n'était qu'une preuve extrême de sa bravoure.

 

Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait dire. Il fallait qu'il y retourne, chaque soir ; il voulait se connaître sur le bout des doigts, bouffer ses propres tripes, s'avaler, se vomir, jusqu'à la nausée.

 

*

 

Eric éprouvait quelques difficultés et Tobias lui avait suggéré, un soir, de s'entraîner ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps – il lui proposait d'affronter avec lui son paysage des peurs, il suffisait qu'ils s'inoculent l'un l'autre, et s'il était sur place il pourrait l'aider à /

 

Eric fulminait.

 

« Sans déconner,  _Quatre._ Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'inviter dans ma tête ? Je ne crois pas qu'on soit assez intimes pour ça. »

 

Il avait craché ces derniers mots, puis tourné les talons. Tobias se serait giflé.

 

*

 

Ils ne se voyaient plus. Bien sûr, ils se croisaient sans cesse dans les dortoirs, dans la Fosse, au détour d'un couloir, mais – ils ne se  _voyaient_  plus.

  
*

 

L'approche de l'ultime phase de l'initiation, la plus importante, instaurait un climat de terreur parmi les novices. Les tentatives d'intimidation, les coups bas, les bagarres se multipliaient.

 

La colère d'Eric se sophistiquait. Il n'était plus dans la brutalité, il devenait cruel, méthodique. Chacune de ses piques avait la précision d'un lancer de couteau. Chacune touchait sa cible.

Il y eut trois abandons, et un autre suicide.

 

*

 

Tobias se maintenait à l'écart de tout ça ; il avait bien assez de ses propres virées en enfer, sans participer à la psychose ambiante.

 

Le bruit courait qu'Eric briguait un poste de leader. Il était décidé à ne rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

 

 


	3. Dernier tableau (Eric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Pour ce dernier chapitre, j'ai utilisé les vrais dialogues du livre (sauf pour ceux du flash-back, qui sont de mon cru.)

**3\. Dernier tableau (Eric)**

 

Les Audacieux formaient un demi-cercle autour de son fauteuil. _Le fauteuil de son exécution_ , pensa-t-il, et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire amer.

 

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la petite divergente lui réciter la liste de ses crimes, d'une voix rendue sourde par la colère. Il accueillit avec sérénité l'annonce de la sentence.

 

« Attendez » dit-il. « J'ai une dernière requête ».

 

Il sentit Tris se tendre à côté du fauteuil. Elle devait avoir hâte que cela finisse. Mais il avait envie de jouer encore un peu.

 

« Tout ce que je demande, c'est que ce soit Tobias qui s'en charge ».

 

Il se tourna vers lui. Il était en train de préparer le flingue, les paupières baissées. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas.

 

« Pour que tu vives avec la culpabilité. Celle de savoir que tu m'as mis une balle dans la tête après avoir usurpé ma place. »

 

Un temps. Puis Tobias releva la tête.

 

« Il n'y aura pas de culpabilité ».

 

 

*

 

_**Deux ans plus tôt.** _

 

_Les lignes du tableau numérique se brouillèrent, puis la liste des admis se déroula lentement. Il était deuxième. Eric étouffa un soupir, réprimant son désir de sortir les poings – il ne savait pas s'il voulait les brandir en signe de triomphe, ou bien les enfoncer dans la gueule de Tobias._

 

_Dans le doute, il parcourut des yeux la foule qui piétinait en face des résultats ; à trois mètres devant lui, il reconnut les pointes du tatouage caractéristique, jaillissant comme des griffes du col de son tee-shirt. Il avait envie de broyer cette nuque. Il fit un mouvement, un pas en avant pour rejoindre Tobias, mais la masse compacte qui les séparait s'ébroua brusquement au milieu des clameurs, le clouant sur place._

 

_« Hé, Eric ! Félicitations, mec. On a réussi ! »_

 

_Autour de lui, les transferts retenus poussaient des cris de joie, s'échangeaient des bourrades viriles de réconfort. Quelqu'un lui glissa un verre entre les mains, puis deux, puis trois ; il glissa encore un regard rapide parmi la foule, mais la nuque avait disparu._

 

_*_

 

_Partout dans la Fosse, la fête battait son plein. Eric s'apprêtait à sortir avec d'autres initiés : l'un d'eux avait parlé de tyrolienne, de Tour ; il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de rituel propre aux Audacieux. Sa tête bourdonnait, il était ivre d'alcool et de succès. Il avait réussi. Il était l'un des leurs._

 

_Au moment de partir, il l'aperçut enfin : Tobias était assis au bord de la passerelle, une flasque à la main, ses pieds battant tranquillement la mesure au-dessus de la rivière. Après une infime seconde d'hésitation, il dit à ses amis de l'attendre un instant._

 

_*_

 

 _« Félicitations,_ Quatre _. »_

 

_Sans se retourner, Tobias leva le bras pour lui tendre la flasque. Il la vida d'un trait, en s'interrogeant sur l'éventualité de s'assoir près de lui, mais il ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes et ne voulait pas risquer de basculer dans le vide. Il se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur ses cheveux._

 

_« Tu es venu me jeter par-dessus bord ? Comme tous ceux qui se sont dressés sur le chemin de ta petite réussite personnelle ?»_

 

_La voix de Tobias était calme ; c'était un constat, pas une accusation. Eric grimaça._

 

_« J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te pavaner en bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »_

 

_La main de Tobias fit un geste vague en direction du gouffre._

 

_« Comme d'habitude. Un petit tête-à-tête avec le précipice. Frissons garantis. »_

 

_Il se mit à rire ; il était sérieusement éméché lui aussi, mais il ne le regardait toujours pas. Après un instant de silence, il reprit, un ton plus bas._

 

_« Je suppose que je te dois des remerciements. Je n'aurai probablement pas passé la première phase, sans toi. »_

 

_Eric se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il devait répondre quelque chose – de rien, va te faire foutre, merci à toi aussi... -, mais rien ne lui venait. En désespoir de cause, il marmonna un « ouais » indéchiffrable. Il attendait encore. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ici, de cette façon, dans cette ambiance d'ivresse et de rancoeur mêlées._

 

_Il voulait continuer à discuter, se battre, se frotter à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais Tobias ne prononça pas un mot de plus ; il ne tourna pas la tête de son côté._

 

_Le dialogue était clos._

 

 

*

 

Il savait qu'il allait crever là, d'une seconde à l'autre. Il n'avait pas peur. Il attendait d'entendre le bruit de la gâchette, mais il savait aussi qu'au moment où Tobias déciderait de presser son doigt sur la détente, il ne regarderait pas le canon du flingue. Il fixerait ses yeux dans le gris métallique des yeux de Tobias, et tâcherait d'y trouver une lueur familière.

 

Il vit ses lèvres remuer doucement.

 

« Eric » entendit-il. « Sois courageux ».

 

Le gris vira au noir.

 

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
